particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Klavia Okeano
The Grand Duchy of Keymon, or simply Keymon (Referred to as Western Meria by supporters of a Greater Likatonia) was founded in 2103 by a band of Dolgarian travellers led by Bryce Leigh. It was founded as a neutral, free trade and liberal state and maintains that tradition today. It is the smallest nation in Terra both in terms of size and population. History Early History The island of Maddog on which the Grand Duchy of Keymon is situated rose out of the sea at around 2093. Geologists have recently ascertained that this was due to intense lava activity in the region forcing land masses to rise to the surface. The majority were small and very rocky meaning that little vegitation could grow and human dwelling impossible. However Maddog, as well as Monkey Island, existed as exceptions and were much more flat in structure as well as being home to much more fertile soil. Growth was quick and it is estimated that over half of the current vegitation of Maddog grew within the first 20 years of the islands existence. When the volcanic movement pushed Maddog to the surface it did, however, not leave the entire island fit for man to live on and situated at the southern tip of the island the imposing figures of the Double D mountains can still be found. Early travellers to the island included Likaton pirates looking for the mystical land of Pewtri-Yo, however upon seeing that there was no buried treasure of colonies of virgins to be found they soon left. More permanant settlers included indigenous inhabitants of Majatra who sailed north on hand carved canoes. These travellers were motivated by the growing industrialisation of their homeland as well as the dream of creating a new nation which would place them at the top of the social order as opposed to the whites and arabs that now dominated Majatra. Furthermore this was also during the time of The Terror in Deltarian history meaning that emigration from around that area was further increased. This effectively began the long standing tradition of Keymon being home to Deltarian refugees. The Majatran travellers soon established small villages in the forest areas of the island as well as carving makeshift temples into the rocks of the Double D mountains. In 2103 however the whole landscape of Maddog, soon the be named Keymon, was changed when a band of travellers from Dolgaria, armed with the latest in technology and led by Bryce Leigh I landed on the island. Founding a nation The Leigh family extends far back in Dolgarian history to the feudal era when they effectiely controlled the whole of the island region of Karzon. Following the collapse of the old order and the emergence of the Empire this power was diminished but they were still able to hold sway over many of the regional goings-on. However Communism soon grew in popularity in Dolgaria and the Leigh family soon found themselves prime targets for local revolutionaries eager to make a name for themselves. Much of the Leigh farmland was either burnt down by mobs or captured by its workers and collectivised under the barrel of a gun: The Leighs also suffered from the fact that they were of Dolgar ethnicity akin the majority of mainland Dolgaris. Karzon however was and is predominantly of Karzonic ethnicity as well as being home to a strong independence movement. Thus many Karzonic citizens were swept up in the Communist anti-old order movement as a way to settle old scores against the 'Dolgar imperialists. This of course added to the danger the Leighs were in. As such the decision was made for the family to move away from their ancestral homeland and find a new, promised land. Initially the plan was for everyone to board the Leigh fleet and universally make their way out of the country however this was thwarted when the mother of the family proclaimed that she would never live in, "a land of anti-Dolgar communist bastards". This was due to her belief that the whole of Terra had now gone red and nowhere was safe and at least in Dolgaria they had property. As such a split in the Leigh family occured with the vast majority deciding to stay in Karzon but the eldest son Bryce Leigh sticking to the original plan. By now however he did not have access to the family fleet and had to enlist the suppport of fellow ex-landlords seeking a new, capitalist order. Eventually along with 50 other men and women he was able to leave Dolgaria and seek a new home. The Fascist Era The National Front was founded in Keymon some time in the early 2140's by far right activists unhappy with the way the nation was being governed. What began as a minor pressure group soon became a national phenomenom when the AM Red Star Movement were given cabinet positions in July 2151. This spearheaded a Keymon wide outburst of anti-Communist sentiment which was coupled with continued opposition to the lax immigration and refugee policies of the nation. Essentially the party ran upon the official slogan of "Putting Keymon first". By the 2158 elections it had become clear that the people of the island had become dissilusioned with the traditional parties and radically propelled the National Front to the largest party in the Assembly. Throughout subsequent elections it continued to maintain and even gain support culminating in the dramatic coup of 2181 when it swept the board and took over all cabinet positions. It was subsequently able to establish 'legal dictatorship' in which opposition parties were consistently harrased and sometimes violently attacked by NF militias and the cabinet. The new government immediately began making its prescene felt with extreme reactionary policy directives eliminating much of the liberal makeup of the Duchy that the older parties had spent so long trying to create. Aside from taking complete control of the judiciary system thereby condemning many political opponents to death via the claim of 'treachery', the government also took complete control of the Church of Keymon through the National Front Religious Manifesto (NFRM) of June 2182. Not only did this allow the state to appoint religious ministers but it also forced Christianity on to all schools, required individuals to dress by religious clothing and made membership of the Church of Keymon mandatory. This latter proposal subsequently allowed the governemtn to pursue its goals of mass murder of the Jewish and Zen Buddhist populations of the nation. Yet by far the most dramatically change made by the National Front was to introduce slavery and the slave trade to the nation. In an era when many nations were casting off the chains of slavery the NF took a step backwards and rounded up all prisoners (criminal and po litical) as well as religious and ethnic minorities and forced them to work in the mines and the fiels of Keymon. During this time opposition to the government was impossible as all other political parties had been declared illegal. However, minor protests began to spring up around the nation spearheaded by the newly formed National Coalition party as well as civil rights and pro-freedom activists. The protests soon began to spread and in January 2891 a mass week long strike gripped the nation, paralysing the national infrastructure and, following a revolt in the states armed forces, the government was forced to cecede power and call new elections. The National Coalition Party government that was elected after the National Front was overthrown ruled Keymon peacefully and managed to gain a supermajority in the Assembly. In 2892 Lady Caroline Jane Bowles-Prior (NCP) was elected to Head of State and leading figures of fascist government was sentenced to jail. Her daughter Natalie Jane Prior became a Queen of Keymon in 2914. Royal House of Keymon Keymon is a constitutional monarchy, in which Queen Natalie Jane Prior is head of state, but royal power has been limited to official and ceremonial functions. Royal Highness The Head of State of Keymon is the Royal Highness, Queen, Natalie Jane Prior. Queen's power has been limited to official and cere monial functions. Members of the Royal House participate in hundreds of public engagements yearly throughout the Kingdom of Keymon to honor, encourage and learn about the achievements of individuals, institutions and enterprises in a variety of all areas of life. They also sponsor or pa rticipate in numerous charitable, cultural and social activities. Members of the Royal House represent Keymon’s citizens and culture abroad. All state visits must be approved by the Royal Chancellor. The Royal Family of Keymon is the extended family of Queen Natalie Jane Prior. In Keymon there is a distinction between the Royal House and the Royal Family. The Royal House includes only the Queen and those directly in line to the throne and their spouses. Members of the Royal House hold the style of Royal Highness (RH). Members of the Royal House RH The Queen Natalie Jane Prior RH Prince Carl Gustav Prior (spouse of the Queen) RH The Crown Prince Craig Emerson Prior RH The Crown Princess Patricia Emma Alexandra Prior (spouse) RH Princess Ingrid Alexandra Prior (The Crown Prince’s daughter) RH Prince Johan Martin Ferner Prior (The Crown Prince’s son) = Royal Chancellor The Head of Government of Keymon is the Royal Chancellor who is responsible for chairing the state cabinet and government as well as representing the nation on an international level. Cabinet The Cabinet of Keymon is appointed by a vote in the Royal Assembly and then ratified by the Royal Highness, however the latter is essentially a formality and the Royal Highness has never refused to ratify a cabinet. The cabinet is chaired by the Royal Chancellor. The Royal Assembly Constitutionally, the 349-member Royal Assembly (Parliament) holds supreme authority in modern Keymon. The Royal Assembly is responsible for choosing the Royal Chancellor, who then appoints the government (the ministers). The legislative power is then shared between the parliament and the Royal Chancellor led government. The executive power is exercised by the government, while the judiciary is independent. Economy The economy of Keymon is primarily focused around international trade. It also has a large gambling industry as well as being successful in attracting tourism. Geography The Grand Duchy of Keymon is situated on the island of Maddog in the Maddog Ocean. It is located in between the continents of Artania and Seleya with Makon to the north and Majatra to the south. More specifically it is in between the nations of Hobrazia and Likatonia and is considered to be the only continent-less nation is Terra. Keymon also holds juristiction over Monkey Island which can be found just to the south of Maddog which, despite its small size, is very sparsely populated and largely ignored by the outside world. Major Towns Keymon is essentially considered to be based around four major towns, although a number of small villages also exist. The four towns are all connected by the train network. Keymon City: This is the capital city of Keymon and is the main business capital of the nation, being home to a large number of banks. It is also the location of the Legislative Assembly as well as the home of the national race track and a large number of brothels. Penrod: This picturesque fishing town was the first to be founded in Keymon and is still the home of the Palace of the Grand Duke. It is also where the majority of the Zen Buddhist population of the nation are located, including the Supreme Patriarch himself, and the closest of the major towns to the Bryce Leigh National Forest. Recently is has been swept into controversy and martial law, as it has in recent decades become a den of crime and corruption. Laddon: Found at the foothills of the Double D mountains, Laddon is the industrial heartland of Keymon and is where the majority of the national production takes place. The city itself would not attract much tourist attention if it were not for the high level of casinos that exist in it. This, however, does not detract from the high levels of air pollution found in the area. Hen Swung: The Christian capital of Keymon, this is home to the largest church in the nation as well as being where theological decisions take place. Aside from this it is a popular tourist destination due to its small streets and regular markets. Demographics Religion Out of 97.9 percent of the population measured in the 2602 census: * 64% Christian (Church of Keymon: 59%, Church Of Keymon (Reformed): 22%, Lutheran: 11%, Terran Catholic: 6%, Other:2%) * 22% Zen Buddhist * 6% Jewish * 6% None * 2% Other The initial band of Dolgarian travelers led by Bryce Leigh I were predominantly Zen Buddhist and set up the nation to encompass both their spiritual and economic beliefs. Yet as word of this 'island paradise' spread more and more began leaving the homeland in what has become known as the Dolgarian Exodus. Naturally this contained many Christians who soon set up the Church of Keymon (COK) along Calvinist lines. Christiantiy is now by far the largest belief in Keymon with the majority belonging to the Church of Keymon. However a substantial amount now subsribe to the Church of Keymon (Reformed), a more liberal organization formed in 2160's in response to the hardline conservative approach of the COK. Recently the original COK has been under controversy as it has swayed from its beliefs, begun initiating cult-like tactics, and many of the previous followers have left the church. The remaining Christians are largely Lutheran and Terran Catholic, with the majority coming as Deltarian refugees. There have been minimal clashes between the COK and Terran Catholics in the past yet these are rare occurrences now. Nevertheless Terran Catholics tend to live in isolated communities and rarely marry non-Catholics. The Lutherans are not as isolated, and live largely integrated and in tolerance with the COK and reformed COK. The next largest religion is Zen Buddhist which, despite being marginalized, remains a strong force in Keymon. The religion is led by Official Zen Committee of Keymon (OZCK) which is responsible for appointing the Supreme Patriarch of Keymon and for maintaining the majority of Buddhist temples in the nation. Pressure groups also exist such as the Revolutionary Committee of Natural Law. This organization was formed by William Kerouac in 2164 around the same time as the Church of Keymon (Reformed), as such the 2160's have become synonymous with religious progression. The RCNL is now affiliated with the Zen Collective, a political organization of left wing Buddhists. Judaism did not begin its spread into Keymon until around about the 2140's when long persecuted immigrants from Majatra began arriving as well as liberal thinkers from Beiteynu. The Jewish population suffered under the fascist rule of the National Front but since then has recovered well, but their percentage make-up of the population has declined in recent years. Ethnicity * 67% Dolgar * 10% Likaton * 7% Other * 6% Keymonite * 6% Jewish * 3% Deltarian * 1% Majatran * Dolgar: This is both historically and currently the largest ethnic group in Keymon. The Dolgars of Keymon descend from the original travellers that came with Bryce Leigh and those of the Dolgarian Exodus. * Likaton: The second largest ethnic group in Keymon, these are the descendants of Likaton immigrants as well as current immigrants. The high prescence of Likatons in Keymon has led to claims that the island is actually part of a Greater Likatonia and conflicts, such as the Crisis of the 2260's have occured. * Keymonite: This is a disputed term used to describe those who are half Dolgar and half Likaton. * Jewish: This is used to represent all those in Keymon that practice Judaism but additionally see themselves as a distinct ethnic group. * Deltarian: Largely poor and Catholic, due to the repressive nature of the Deltatrian state many have left it to find better lives. As such many have found their way to Keymon. * Majatran: Used to represent the indigenous Majatrans that have found their way to Keymon. This encompasses both the few fishermen that were rumoured to have settled in Keymon prior to the arrival of Bryce Leigh I and those that travelled to the island post 2103. They are very small both in number and political representation. It should also be noted that due its position as a neutral free trading nation numerous other ethnicities and nationalities are represented in Keymon. This is also stems from its history of limited immigration restrictions as well as it being situated relatively near to major confilicts. Linguistic Makeup The original travellers of Bryce Leigh I and his companions were native speakers of Telamonese, the national language of Telamon and one of the official languages of Dolgaria. The language spoken by most Dolgars today is in effect a variation of original Telamonese, not so much in the pronunciation but in the way that words from other languages have been incorporated into it. This however is not the case with the Grand Duke himself as well as his mouthpiece the Keymon Ruling Party who speak the original Telamonese. Due to the fact that words from this original language have been dropped by many future generations in favour of foreign words, this has led to confusion in some of the Grand Duke's official speeches to the nation and it is predicted that if the current trend continues then in 50 years time children will not be able to understand the language spoken by the Grand Duke. In addition to this, the many minorites of Keymon each speak their own languages. Public Holidays External links * Keymon's Particracy Page * Keymon Press Agency - International Bulletin Category:Keymon Category:Nations